Mobile electronic devices are increasingly capable of receiving broadcast data, such as television streams. However, the mobile nature of such devices requires compromises to be made with respect to the size and strength of their receiving equipment. The computational capabilities of such mobile electronic devices also remain limited in comparison with their mains-powered, fixed counterparts such as television sets or desktop computers. The handling of data delivery by broadcast can result in inefficient use of the limited resources of mobile electronic devices.